


The Nephilim

by pherryt



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Discussion of Abortion, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, a/b/o dynamics, angel!cas - Freeform, canon AU, hunter!dean, omeaga!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Cas discovers he's pregnant and wrestles over what to do...(Hopeful ending)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 28 So this is gonna be kinda dark.. would you be interested in writing something where omega!angel!cas becomes pregnant with alpha!human!deans child, and then is troubled because he feels the right thing to do is abort the nephilim? But he loves dean so much and loves the child too already
> 
> this was hard for me to write - i have mixed feelings on abortions in general and when i was presented with the question myself when I got pregnant, i couldn't even THINK of doing it. So writing Castiels thoughts for this killed me. I was practically crying over it, even though its only 933 words long.

Cas knew his duty.

But at the same time, he loathed it. How could this be a commandment from God? Hadn’t Chuck already proved he didn’t really care? That his rules were meant to be broken? Hadn’t Cas already gotten God’s blessing, technically speaking?

After all, he knew of no other angels who’d been resurrected once, much less three times.

And the only full grown Nephilim he’d ever met – she hadn’t been evil. He’d sensed nothing of the sort, nothing that warranted her being put down.

He’d killed her anyway, because Metratron was the scribe of God. Like Joshua, Castiel had always believed that Metatron would – of all angels – know what God wanted. And it had been for a good cause. Sealing Heaven? Look how much damaged had been done across the Earth these past few years because of Demons and Angels alike. If the Gates of Hell were closed, then Heaven should be too. Cas had tried to tell her. All she’d wanted was to be left alone.

He’d killed her anyway and had regretted what he’d done, but it was for the greater good.

It was always for the greater good.

Castiel cupped his stomach, though no one would be able to tell, yet, that anything had found a home there. Not by looking, at any rate. It was even too soon for anyone to be able to tell by scenting, even Dean, his mate.

Angels would, though. One look and they’d see the ‘abomination’ inside him. It wasn’t safe now for Cas to leave the bunker. Not like this. Not unless he  _wanted_ to stop the life growing in him before it got too far.

If he was going to do it, he’d have to do it soon though. He couldn’t bear the thought of - Castiel took a shuddering breath – of letting the child grow, to start feeling their new born soul echo and stretch in his grace, to becoming attached in anyway and then…and then…ending it.

Which he should. By all that he was ever taught, the product of an Angel and a Human could not be allowed to live. He felt the words in his bones. It felt right. With the kind of assurance that eons of ‘knowing the right thing to do’ would give someone.

He didn’t feel it in his Grace. It felt wrong.

But he was a soldier. For nearly his entire existance, Castiel had been a soldier in his father’s army, the different garrisons. He was bred to obey. And the Law of Heaven said he should have already ended this before it could have started. End it before Dean could find out.

If Dean ever knew he’d been pregnant and that Cas terminated it, it would kill him. Destroy him.

It would destroy  _them_.

Castiel knew that Dean had always longed for kids. Dean had stayed with Lisa as long as he had solely for Ben. Cas also knew that Dean didn’t want to bring a child into their world. Didn’t want to raise a kid the way he and Sam had been raised. As much as Dean loved his father, even  _he_ knew that the way they’d been raised had messed them up so much.

Castiel didn’t want to burden Dean with a child when Dean feared for the future. Didn’t want Dean burdened with the choice. Or the knowledge of Castiel’s choice.

_What choice, Castiel? You are an Angel. There is no choice. Nephilim must die._

He didn’t even realize he was crying, curled up on his and Dean’s bed, hands held over his stomach protectively until he felt Dean lay beside him and tuck Cas’s head to his neck. Normally, the leather and gunmetal smell with a hint of apple would calm Castiel quickly, but today, scenting his mate had the opposite effect and he cried harder.

“What’s wrong? Cas? Baby, please, tell me what’s wrong? You’re scaring me,” Dean murmured into Cas’s hair, hand stroking down over his back and up again.

It was too soon for Dean to know, but  _Cas_  knew, and that made all the difference. He could already feel the flutter of a tiny soul against his grace, tickling and teasing, a drop of his grace dropping into the soul and causing ripples like a pond. The soul  _giggled_  – it was the only way that Cas could describe the sensation – and he melted.

He couldn’t do it.

The Omega could never bring himself to kill something he and Dean had created. Not when he knew they would both love it – whatever it became – so much. That it didn’t deserve to suffer for the sins – or not sins (love could never be a sin) – of their fathers.

He could give his Alpha, his  _mate,_ a family. Despite being an angel and a warrior, it was bred into an Omega’s bones.

It was the way his father had made him.

His father commanded love and Castiel had so much of it to give. When other Angels had paired off and he hadn’t, he’d thought himself broken but this – him and Dean – even if Castiel had to wait for it for so long, they were meant to be.

So their child must be as well.

With his decision, Castiel felt a swell of love reach down to touch the microscopic being inside of him, felt it curl unconsciously around the tendril of his grace he touched it with, soothing it the way Dean soothed him.

His eyes dried and his sobbing stopped and he inhaled the calming scent of his mate.

It was time to tell Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has made his decision and him and Dean discuss it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 29: “I never meant for it to go this far.” Or "This wasn’t supposed to happen.” For a continuation of the nephilim story? Please ❤ 
> 
> 1170 words
> 
> This is a continuation of the last chapter where Cas is considering Abortion and decides against it.

As the sobs died away, Dean relaxed, little by little. Not entirely, of course. He still had no idea what had set off Cas to begin with. They hadn’t left the bunker in a week, taking a well needed vacation. Sam had vacated the premises to give them that time, that privacy they never quite seemed to get.

And it had been a wonderful week. Not just of sex, - because Wow! Cas was fucking awesome – but also the quiet moments, the in between times. The holding, doing things together. The love he felt every time Cas so much as  _looked_ at him.

God, he never thought he’d have something like this. This feeling, this grand emotion that filled his core, filling up the jagged empty spaces he’d had for forever, that had gotten deeper and more torn after hell, and soothed him, smoothed those broken edges and rounded them down.

Dean still couldn’t believe that his mate was Castiel, Angel of the Lord, a badass soldier of God. He was so far above Dean…and here he was, loving him.

So when Dean saw Cas sobbing on their bed, alone, obviously in distress of some kind, it broke him, broke his heart.

The raw, broken feeling that Cas’s normal thunderstorm scent was giving off tapered off. It was still – Dean sniffed, running fingers through the messy hair tucked under his chin – it was still  _off_  but better, at least. Maybe he could try again?

“Cas? Can you…can you tell me what’s wrong? Is there anything I can do?” Dean asked, haltingly, afraid that even just asking could set the Omega off again. But he had to know. How could Dean do his part to care and love his mate, to protect him, if he didn’t know what to protect him from?

“Dean, I’m…I’m so sorry,” Cas whispered.

“Sorry for what?”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” Cas’s voice was still soft and low, his hands had come up to grip Dean’s shirt at some point. Dean couldn’t see the knuckles of Cas’s hand with as closely as they pressed together, but he was certain that they were white with tension. Cas was way too pale all over, but his grip was strong.

“Whatever has happened, I’m here for you,” Dean kissed the top of Cas’s head. “We’ll deal with it, together, like always.”

“Dean – I’m pregnant,” short and sweet, Cas dropped the words between them, his voice croaking and cracking as he did so.

“Wh  - you are? But…that’s…okay, we don’t have an ideal situation, maybe, but, that’s awesome!” Dean blinked in his surprise, his shock. It still surprised him that Angels had secondary designations just like humans did. He’d always thought, in fact, that whatever the designation of the vessel, that was what the Angel took on. So when Cas had fallen a little closer to humanity and lost the absolute and total control over his vessel that he was used to, going into Heat, Dean had been shocked because Jimmy had been an Alpha, like Dean.

So the thought of him and Cas having kids had never even crossed his mind once in those long ago fantasies he’d had, the ones that he thought were doomed to remain just those forever.

That they had all been fulfilled and more, was neither here nor there. And apparently, they were having a baby.

He frowned. “We won’t, like, get in trouble for that or anything, right? Is that why you were crying? Or were you afraid I didn’t want the baby? Or…or…talk to me Cas?” Dean’s voice grew more worried with every word.

Cas’s grip tightened. “I – I – “ he pulled in a shuddering breath, shaking against Dean before he could reing himself back in. “We could, actually. Nephilim are forbidden by the Law of Heaven and that’s what any child of ours would be. Half human, half angel, equaling more than the two combined.”

“Like a Liger?” Dean asked.

Castiel drew away and narrowed his eyes at his mate. “I’m discussing our offspring, and the fact that I’m willing to go against the rules –  _again_  – to keep our child, which will surely result in us being hunted - and you’re comparing said offspring with  _felines_?”

“Well, what else do you want me to say, babe? You wanna say screw Heaven, you know I’m right there with you. You wanna make me a daddy,” Dean’s voice dropped to an awed whisper, brushing fingers along the scruff of Cas’s jaw. “I’ll be an eager one, and – with your help – I’ll be a better dad then John, I promise you that.”

Cas nearly melted with relief at Dean’s words, but still, “A  _Liger_? Really?”

Dean huffed out a laugh and touched their foreheads together. “What? Ligers are fuckin’ awesome. And our kid will be fuckin’ awesome. Ligers are a rare and special breed, prized and regarded with awe. And you better believe our kid will be too.”

“Well, if that’s how you’re looking at it, then I suppose I can forgive you your comparison.” Cas chuckled and Dean’s eyes softened, his hand continuing to play along the strong jawline, the high cheekbone, the happy crinkles by the bluest eyes ever.

“When I came in – you were crying. Did you…” Dean took a deep breath, “Were you considering it?”

“What? Ending it?” Cas asked, afraid to look Dean in the eyes but unable to pull away. Dean nodded, a look of apprehension on his face. Castiel swallowed and nodded. “I did more than consider it Dean. It’s my duty too. But I can’t do it. And if that one thing makes me a failure as an Angel after everything else than…I don’t want to be an Angel.”

“For what it’s worth, I think you made the right decision,” Dean said, his hand sliding behind Castiel’s head to rub at the back of his neck. The Omega’s eyes drifted close in bliss, sinking less rigidly against the Alpha. The full effects of rain and thunderstorms wafted into the room, the nuances worried but happy.

“Free will,” Cas nuzzled his face closer again, burying his nose against Dean’s neck. “If Chuck doesn’t like it, then he can damn well come here and tell me himself.”

“So…a Nephilim. Not that I’m not excited – “ Dean was definitely excited.  _Holy Shit! He was gonna be a dad! Him and Cas were gonna be parents! How the hell did they get here?_  – “but what exactly is that going to mean for us?”

“It means we’ll have all of Heaven against us,” Castiel pointed out.

“Awesome. So, business as usual then?” Dean grinned against Cas’s hair and felt the Angel shake beneath him.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas chuckled, “It is, as you say, ‘business as usual’.”

“Great, then we’ll be just fine,” Dean said with perfect assurance.

Castiel rolled his eyes, but Dean wasn’t wrong. They’d been here before and they’d made it through. They could do so again.

There wasn’t anything they couldn’t do together.

Hadn’t they already proven that?


End file.
